


Day 3- What's Your Plan?

by sometimesmybraindoesntwork



Series: TUC Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Boots gets lost, Ripred gives advice, The Underland Chronicles Fandom Week, in a fairground, kind of, tuc week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesmybraindoesntwork/pseuds/sometimesmybraindoesntwork
Summary: Day 3, slightly delayed, but here nonetheless. Enjoy!





	Day 3- What's Your Plan?

Gregor was definitely panicking now. 10 minutes ago, his youngest sister, boots, now maggie, had been right beside him. He had turned away for 10 seconds max to see if he had enough money to buy ice cream, and when he turned back, she was gone. He looked all around the fairgrounds but with all the young children and general noise, it was hard to pinpoint her location. Gregor saw a flash of pink sandals to his left, accompanied by a loud giggle, but when he turned it was just some random kid. A voice, rough and deep, drifted into his brain. At first, he thought it was someone at the fair, but there was no mistaking that voice, it brought back memories of a beautiful city, each building carved with its history, along with screams of terror, blood gurgling from recently deceased bodies. Ripred’s voice sprang through his mind. What’s your plan? Right. He needed a plan. Running around looking for boots- _Maggie_ wasn’t going to help anyone. Maybe he could go to the information centre, have them look out for her, maybe even help him search. He could try and think where she could be.

The ducks! They had gone past the duck pond only a few minutes ago, he hadn’t wanted Maggie to get all wet in the middle of the day so he told her they could come back later. Maybe she had gotten impatient and ran off. It was worth a shot. Gregor quickly sprinted over to where he remembered it to be and-

“Gregor, look! Look at the baby ducklings, they’re so cute!” He let out a breath of air, closed the gap between them and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, little girl” He checked her head for any injuries and when she squirmed away he only said, “Sorry, force of habit” and it was a force of habit. The Underland did that to you, to him.

“How about you and I go get some ice cream and then we head home. Sound good?” They’d both had enough excitement for the day.

“Yep! Can I tell Lizzie about the duckies when we get home?” The six-year-old was still very excited.

“I’m sure she’d love to hear all about them” He wrapped a protective arm around her and ordered two single scoops of hokey-pokey. _Just like that stupid dance_. He thought.


End file.
